se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Estados Unidos-Reino Unido/Reino Unido
Reyes británicos con presidentes estadounidenses Isabel II = Isabel II del Reino Unido Herbert Hoover - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth is flanked by former President Herbert Hoover at a luncheon in the hotel Waldorf-Astoria in New York on Oct. 21, 1957. The two didn't meet until after Hoover's presidency ended. (Photo: AP Photo) Harry S. Truman - Isabel II.jpg| Princess Elizabeth and President Harry S. Truman sit for this picture in the Canadian Embassy in Washington on Nov. 1, 1951, during a formal dinner for the Trumans. The princess and her husband, the Duke of Edinburgh, played host to the Trumans following their Canadian tour. (Photo: AP Photo) Dwight D. Eisenhower - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and US President Dwight D. Eisenhower leaving an airstrip at St. Hubert in Quebec. Credit: PA Isabel II - John F. Kennedy.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II with US President John Kennedy at Buckingham Palace in London. Credit: PA Isabel II - Richard Nixon.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth is pictured with U.S. President Richard Nixon at Chequers, Buckinghamshire, in 1970. (Photo: AP Photo) Gerald Ford - Isabel II.jpg| Gerald Ford dances with the Queen during a state dinner in honour of the royal couple at the White House on 17 July 1976. Picture: AP Isabel II - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II with US President Jimmy Carter at a State Dinner at Buckingham Palace in London. Credit: PA Isabel II - Ronald Reagan.jpg| March 1, 1983: Queen Elizabeth II and President Ronald Reagan chat at Santa Barbara airport before a visit to the Reagans' hilltop ranch. This photo was published in the March 2, 1983, Los Angeles Times. (George Rose / Los Angeles Times) George H. W. Bush - Isabel II.jpg| President George H.W. Bush escorts Queen Elizabeth II from the White House to a helicopter enroute to Baltimore to watch her first Major League Baseball game on May 15, 1991, in Washington. (Photo: AP Photo) Bill Clinton - Isabel II.jpg| 1994: Former US President Bill Clinton and Britain's Queen Elizabeth II smile for the cameras during the group photo session at the Guildhall 04 June prior to a celebratory banquet for the 50th anniversary of the D-Day invasion of NormandyGerry Penny/ AFP George W. Bush - Isabel II.jpg| La reina Isabel II junto a George W. Bush en el castillo de Windsor. (EFE) Barack Obama - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and US president Barack Obama pose for a photo in the Music Room of Buckingham Palace ahead of a state banquet on May 24, 2011. Mr Obama and his wife Michelle are in the UK for a two-day state visit at the invitation of The Queen. Chris Jackson: AFP Donald Trump - Isabel II.jpg| President Trump and First Lady Melania Trump met Queen Elizabeth II Friday at Windsor Castle. (AP) Primeros ministros británicos con presidentes estadounidenses Theresa May = Theresa May Bill Clinton - Sin imagen.jpg| Theresa May held talks with Bill Clinton in Number 10 today. Getty Barack Obama - Theresa May.jpg| US President Barack Obama (R) and British Prime Minister Theresa May shake hands following a press conference on the sidelines of the G20 summit in Hangzhou on September 4, 2016 (AFP) Donald Trump - Theresa May.jpg| U.S. PRESIDENT DONALD TRUMP MEETS WITH BRITISH PRIME MINISTER THERESA MAY IN THE WHITE HOUSE OVAL OFFICE IN WASHINGTON, U.S., JANUARY 27, 2017. (REUTERS/KEVIN LAMARQUE) |-| David Cameron= David Cameron Bill Clinton - David Cameron.jpg| Face to face: Prime Minister David Cameron tried to redeem himself with a shot of his chat with Bill Clinton at 10 Downing Street on Friday. (@DAVID_CAMERON VIA TWITTER) David Cameron - George W. Bush.jpg| Former US president George W Bush and former British PM David Cameron watch an NCAA college basketball game between TCU and SMU in Dallas CREDIT: AP Barack Obama - David Cameron.jpg| David Cameron with Barack Obama (pic: Reuters) |-| Gordon Brown= Gordon Brown Bill Clinton - Gordon Brown.jpg| Support: Bill Clinton told Gordon Brown to trust the people's judgement Reuters George W. Bush - Gordon Brown.jpg| US president George W. Bush gives a ride in a golf cart to British prime minister Gordon Brown at the Presidential retreat, Camp David. Photograph: Larry Downing/Reuters Barack Obama - Gordon Brown.jpg| President Barack Obama and British Prime Minister Gordon Brown walk down the Colonnade of the White House in Washington, Photo: AP |-| Tony Blair = Tony Blair Bill Clinton - Tony Blair.jpg| British Prime minister Tony Blair meets with President Bill Clinton in the Oval Office of the White House, in Washington, Feb. 5, 1998. AP PHOTO George W. Bush - Tony Blair.jpg| All sewn up: Tony Blair and President George Bush at the infamous 2002 summit at Bush's ranch house in Crawford, Texas, where the two men spoke about invading Iraq AFP Barack Obama - Tony Blair.jpg| World changing: Tony Blair and Barack Obama together in Downing Street in 2005. Mr Blair says the new President could unite the world PA |-| John Major= John Major John Major - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Strained relationship: Former Prime Minister John Major, pictured here with U.S. counterpart Ronald Reagan. PA George H. W. Bush - John Major.jpg| The US president tried to keep Major’s spirits up (Image: Reuters) Bill Clinton - John Major.jpg| Bill Clinton - John Major (Michael Stephens/PA) George W. Bush - John Major.jpg| John Major renews acquaintances with George W Bush. AP |-| Margaret Thatcher = Margaret Thatcher Gerald Ford - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| President Gerald Ford meets with British Conservative Party Leader Margaret Thatcher in the Oval Office, September 18, 1975. pinterest Jimmy Carter - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| State dinner during MT's first official visit to Washington as PM, 17 Dec 1979. © Margaret Thatcher Foundation 2017 Margaret Thatcher - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Ronald Reagan enjoyed a good relationship with Margaret Thatcher Credit: PA George H. W. Bush - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher with George H. W. Bush. White House Photographic Office Fuentes Categoría:Estados Unidos-Reino Unido